


Coffee Shop

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Dagna has a little crush on two of her customers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Dagna likes working at an independant coffee shop for a lot of reasons.  The brightest, shiniest reason is that she likes to experiment with different brews and ingredients.  She worked for a big corporate chain once, but they fired her for wasting time.

At Kirkwall Coffee, however, sometimes they put her creations up on the menu, and the regulars order her special creations even when they’re not on the menu.  Sometimes it bothers her manager, Aveline, but she’s got orders from higher up to, and Aveline quotes, “let Dagna be Dagna.”  

Working for Hawke and Isabela is, basically, the best job that she could ask for, at least as far as being a barista goes.

The jingling of the bell wakes her from her half-asleep contemplations.

“What new thing you got today?” Sera asks, popping her gum as she approaches the counter.  “You’ve always got the best stuff after weekends.”

“Give her a minute to wake up, love,” Herah says.  “We’re here a little early.”

So, that’s the second thing that Dagna likes best about working here: Sera and Herah, who come in pretty much every day.  They’re just about the cutest couple that Dagna has ever seen and maybe she has a little crush on them both.  

“I’ve just been tinkering with the Orzammar special,” Dagna says.  “If you put too much of the deep mushroom in it, you’ll go mad.  So I want to, you know, not do that.  Bad for business.”

“We appreciate that,” Herah says with a smile that makes Dagna flush.

“Two not-crazy making Orzammar specials and some sweets!  Whatever’s best!  No rush, though.  View here is good,” Sera says, leaning on the counter with a giggle.  

Dagna gets to work on the order, watching the two of them together out of the corner of her eye.  Sera doesn’t even reach Herah’s shoulder, so she has to look up at her girlfriend.  She’s some kind of photo journalist, which is why she always has a camera slung around her neck.  Her outfits always look like she threw them on just as she was running out the door, but it works for her.

Herah carries herself more calmly than Sera does, but there’s a fierceness underneath her calm exterior.  She wears a messenger bag slung over her broad shoulders, covered with buttons for various political causes.  Her laptop is in there, and she types up stories for the local paper, sometimes right in this coffeeshop.  

While they wait Sera takes Herah’s one hand in both of hers, swinging gently.  Dagna has never quite heard the story of how Herah lost her arm, but she heard a rumor it had something to do with a story she wrote.  

Dagna has to shake herself and pay attention to the coffee she’s brewing, instead of her lovely customers.  

“Ready!” she chimes out once the pastries are on the plate and the coffee is in the mugs.  “Sera!  Herah!”

They let go of each other with a little regret.

“Thank you, Dagna.  I’m sure it’ll be as yummy as always,” Herah says, taking her coffee.

“We’ll tell you when we’re done!” Sera promises as she takes the plate and her mug.  “Sure it’ll be good, your stuff always is.”

“I look forward to your reviews,” Dagna says.  

They always sit in the corner by the big window, so they can watch the people pass as they eat and chat.  It’s still early, so there aren’t many people passing by.  There isn’t even anyone else in the coffeeshop.  

Dagna appreciates the lull because it gives her a little free time.  There are no tables to wipe clean, so she can reorganize her supplies for her shift.  

Inevitably, though, she ends up leaning on the counter, watching Sera and Herah chat.  It’s a lesbian coffeeshop, so it’s not like she never sees attractive couples, but there’s something about the two of them…

She knows she shouldn’t develop a little crush on her two best customers, but she’s been lonely since leaving Orzammar.  Between her studies and her job, she doesn’t have a lot of chances to meet women outside the coffeeshop.  

“So!  How was the new Orzammar special?” Dagna asks when they come back to the counter.  

“Spicy!  And we’ve still got our senses!” Sera says.  

“Good,” Dagna says, smiling up at them both.  “I like your senses right intact.”

“We have a question for you.  If it’s inappropriate, feel free to tell us to go away,” Herah says, wide eyed and earnest.  

“You can ask me anything!” Dagna says with a nervous laugh.  

“We, uh, both really like you, Dagna,” Herah says, not quite looking at her.  Her nervousness throws Dagna; she’s never seen Herah nervous before.  “Could we spend time together not in this coffeeshop?  Like a date?”

Dagna blinks.  “A double date?  I don’t have anyone to bring.”

“You put a word in there Herah never said!” Sera says.  “We both got crushes on you, and you like to stare, so I thought you could come date us.  Maybe it works, maybe it doesn’t, but it’ll be fun.”

Dagna swallows hard, trying to take a second to collect herself.  She nods a little, not quite sure that she trusts herself to speak.

“You really want to come out with us?” Herah asks.

“Told ya!” Sera crows, elbowing her.  “You’re  _ woof _ , and I’m hot, and we’re both the greatest!”

“You are!” Dagna interjects.  

They both look at her with smiles on their faces as her face flushes.  The first thing that she says after they ask her out is so embarrassing.  

“How’s Friday at four?” Herah asks.  “We could meet you on the corner and go from there.”

“Great!” Dagna exclaims.  “I can’t wait!”

“We can’t either!” Sera says.  

Dagna watches them go with a big smile on her face.  She can’t believe she has a date!  With Sera  _ and _ Herah!  It’s like a dream come true, except it’s real.  


End file.
